


Chats

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, tyrus is endgame fight me bro, wait what jonah beck is ASSERTIVE NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: My post 3x13 fic. I've seen many and all, but I raise y'all one, JONAH calling TJ outThis is going to be an interesting convo...





	1. Jonah and TJ Have a Chat

It was Monday after costume day. And Jonah Beck had a mission. He had hung out with Cyrus after Costume Day on Friday and was shocked at his reaction to TJ's betrayal. Cyrus didn't want to talk to TJ about it at all. So Jonah made a little joke about him having a crush on TJ. So then Cyrus had commented on how Jonah had done the same thing to Andi, and promptly a fight ensued. Now Jonah had to find TJ and get him to apologize to Cyrus, and then he could sort everything out with Andi.

Jonah walked down the hall, scanning the people for any signs of TJ Kippen. The basketball captain was pretty tall and was usually easy to find in a crowd, but today Jonah couldn't spot him. Jonah knew that his presence most likely wouldn't be welcomed at the GHC's usual table, so he elected to spend all of lunch hunting down TJ. He finally spotted him by the vending machines in the science wing. Jonah took a deep breath and walked up to TJ.

"Hey TJ. What's up?"

TJ looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing much, why?"

Jonah sighed. "Can we talk?"

TJ nodded his head appraisingly, and the two boys walked over to a bench.

Jonah took a deep breath and started to talk. "Look, dude, what you did to Cyrus, it really wasn't cool."

TJ sighed. "I know. So?"

"So, why did you do it?"

TJ fidgeted with his cheese puffs and exhaled slowly.

"Well, who are you to talk. You did the same thing to Andi."

Jonah reeled in shock. How did he know that?

"How do you know about that?"

"Andi told Amber who told me. Andi's really upset you know."

Jonah shuffled his feet.

"I guessed as much. Which is why I'm talking to her after I get everything fixed with you and Cyrus. But right now it isn't about me. I have my reasons that I ditched Andi's costume, but I want to know yours. Because they sure as hell aren't the same as mine."

"You're right about that. My reasons are actually important, not that I just wasn't feeling like doing the costume."

Now Jonah was annoyed.

"You did the exact same thing as me, only worse! You ditched a costume that YOU came up with for a terrible costume made up by Buffy's arch-enemy, and therefore Cyrus's enemy too. I just took a lesson that Andi taught me, and used it, probably not in the best way, but used it nonetheless. So tell me, why did you ditch Cyrus's costume?"

TJ looked Jonah directly in the eye.

"Can I tell you something? Something really important. Something that no one knows? Well, no one's SUPPOSED to know."

Jonah's feelings of anger suddenly transformed into worry, and he gave a quick nod.

"You can trust me, dude. I won't tell anyone."

TJ looked Jonah straight in the eye.

"Kira, well, she made it seem like people would think it's weird if I did a costume with Cyrus. Like it was bad or something."

Jonah didn't get it at first.

"Why would it be weird if you and Cyrus...ohhhhh."

Jonah looked at TJ intently.

"Do you have a crush on Cyrus?" Jonah asked, almost more nervous than TJ.

TJ looked down at his cheese puffs, and let a tear roll down his cheek.

Jonah stood up, walked over to TJ, and hugged him.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

TJ just sat there.

Jonah finally let go of TJ, and started to leave the room, but not before turning back to look at Tj.

"Talk to him, TJ. He needs to know the truth."

And he walked off, determined to fix his things with Andi.


	2. Jonah and Andi Have A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to my most recent short, where we see Jonah try to make amends with Andi.

The rest of the day, Jonah couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with TJ. He really hoped that TJ would talk to Cyrus, and tell him how he was feeling. But he needed to keep his promise to TJ too. So after the final bell rang, he went on a search for Andi. 

He finally found her by the front doors of the school with Buffy and Cyrus. He walked up to them, but she just ignored him, while Buffy and Cyrus shot him looks. Jonah sighed and looked right at Andi.

"I'm really sorry, Andi. I shouldn't have ditched Mount Rushmore after I told you I would do it. It wasn't cool of me, and I hope you can forgive me."

Andi turned to Buffy and Cyrus and gave them a quick nod. "I'll meet you guys there." Buffy nodded back, and grabbed Cyrus's arm, steering them both away from what was sure to be an awkward conversation. Cyrus avoided Jonah's glance, and Jonah made a mental note to apologize to Cyrus too. 

"Can we sit?" Jonah asked hesitantly. Andi pursed her lips, then nodded. Jonah breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and sat down next to Andi on a bench.

"I just don't understand why you would do that." Andi began. Jonah started to speak an explanation, but she cut him off. "I mean, I gave you advice for your relationship, a relationship that I'm not part of, a relationship I was trying to help you two fix. And instead, you turn on me, ditch my costume with no warning, after I tried to help you!" Jonah tried to cut in again, but Andi was on a roll. "I mean what, do promises not mean anything to anyone anymore? I mean, really, between you, and Bex and Bowie, and Cece, and Amber, and just everyone else, life just hates me right now!" Jonah looked and Andi in surprise, and saw a tear roll down her cheek. She was obviously upset about more than just him ditching Mount Rushmore.

"Andi, what's going on? Is there something else you want to talk about?" Jonah asked gently, afraid that she might start yelling at him again.

Andi took a deep breath, and nodded."My parents aren't getting married. And between that, and you ditching Mount Rushmore, and your relationship drama that I'm being forced to fix by my CRUSH of all people!-" Andi suddenly went silent and Jonah was confused. Her crush? Did she have a crush on him again?

"What?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Andi inhaled deeply and sighed. "Not you," she whispered. 

At first, he didn't understand. If she didn't have a crush on him, that meant she had a crush on...

"Amber?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Andi nodded softly. "Yep. Gotta love having a crush on your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend, who also happens to be your ex-enemy and your new friend. Who is also straight. Gee, gotta love life right now."

Jonah's head was spinning. Andi had a crush on Amber. And her parents weren't getting married. And he had dragged her into his own drama and ditched her costume. He was the worst friend in the world. And he didn't know how to make it better. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Hug?" he asked. She shot him a look, and he tried again. "And a basket of baby taters on me." Andi gave him a smile, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

Eventually, they stood up and looked at each other. "Let's go," Andi said. "Buffy and Cyrus are probably wondering where we are." So Jonah and Andi walked off to the spoon. And Jonah vowed to break up with Amber the next day. Because no matter what, friends come first. Plus, he probably could use some time being single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I'm gonna be honest. I wasn't going to do a follow up to Jonah and TJ Have a Chat, but one of my commenters (thanks mark!), suggested that I do so, so here you go! I'm gonna try to get Chapter 2 of I Missed Him out by Friday at the latest, but hopefully, you can expect it before that.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	3. Cyrus and TJ Have A Chat (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chat! It's time for TJ to clear the air with Cyrus, and possibly...Tyrus?

Cyrus and Buffy sat in their usual booth at The Spoon, waiting impatiently for Andi and Jonah. Cyrus was still pretty annoyed at Jonah for his crack about Cyrus having a crush on TJ when they were hanging out on Friday. But deep down, Cyrus knew he was right. He didn't want him to be right, though. It was hard enough falling for Jonah, especially with him dating Andi. He didn't want to be crushed by another crush. Although, he technically already had been...UGH

"Where are they?" Buffy groaned. "I need some baby taters, stat!" 

"They're probably just talking about stuff. You know Jonah and Andi, their 'will they, won't they' situation can take hours to sort through." Cyrus replied, sipping some water. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Amber walking over to them, and wondered how much Andi and Jonah had told her about the whole situation. She didn't seem mad or mean though, so he was in a way, glad to see her.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, a pen in hand, ready to take their orders.

"I need baby taters." Cyrus groaned

"Ok, so normal?" Amber asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood

"Nope." Cyrus sighed. "I just want to bury myself in baby taters and never see another guy again."

Amber laughed. "Boy, have I been there." She made a gesture to the kitchen and slid in next to Cyrus on the booth. "What's going on?"

Cyrus wanted to spill his guts to Amber, to finally get all of these weights off of his chest, but he then realized that in order to do that, she would need to know some key information that he was NOT ready to disclose. So, he instead faked a smile, and just said cryptically "Oh you know, guys can be annoying."

Just then, Andi and Jonah walked in, both looking pretty normal. But when they saw Amber, Jonah went a deep red, while Andi turned pale. Andi whispered something to Jonah, and Jonah nodded. What was going on with them now? Did something happen between them? 

Amber also noticed their reactions and stood up. "I'll get those baby taters for you guys now. Good luck with the guys, Cyrus." And then she was gone, narrowly avoiding Jonah and Andi, who looked like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. They both sat down, Andi next to Buffy and Jonah next to Cyrus, and reached for their waters. Cyrus turned away from Jonah, still annoyed at him. Jonah seemed to notice this and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about what I said on Friday, Cyrus. It really wasn't cool, and I won't say anything like that again. I shouldn't just assume stuff like that." Buffy and Andi exchanged confused looks, and Cyrus realized that he hadn't told them about his and Jonah's fight. Oops.

"I feel like I missed something," Buffy said, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Andi added.

"Just a stupid argument," Cyrus said, turned back to Jonah and shooting him a smile. "All is forgiven, and I'm sorry too. I was just really annoyed at him, and took it out on you." Jonah gave him a smile, and they bumped shoulders.

And then, after all of that conflict resolution, the most conflicted person in Shadyside walked through the door of the Spoon.

Jonah's smile slipped off of his face, and Cyrus went white as a ghost. Andi and Buffy immediately turned around and gasped. What on earth was TJ even doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON, but I really thought this would be a good place to end this chapter so I broke it up into 2 parts.
> 
> Part 2 will be uploaded as soon as I finish it so probably sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Sorry! Love y'all!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	4. Cyrus and TJ Have A Chat (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chat! It's time for TJ to clear the air with Cyrus, and possibly...Tyrus?

TJ walked into the Spoon, determined to find Cyrus. He wanted to finally come clean to him, and do what Jonah had said. He spotted the four in their usual booth, all staring at him. But the most fixated on him was definitely Cyrus. He made eye contact with the brown-haired boy but then Cyrus suddenly turned away.

Out of nowhere, Amber bounded up to him. TJ groaned. Why hadn't he remembered that his sister worked today? He gave her an annoyed stare, but she was already frowning.

"Be careful bro. Cyrus is not in the best mood."

TJ sighed. "I know, but I need to clear the air now. Do you think he'll even talk to me?"

"I don't know, but meanwhile I need to break up with Jonah."

"You're finally going to do it?" TJ asked in surprise, stealing a look at the GHC's table. They were all whispering about something and sneaking some looks at him and Amber.

"Yep. I can't keep on leading Jonah on when I have a crush on Andi. That's just cruel."

"Are you going to tell her that you like her?"

"No way bro. I'm not nearly as confident as you."

TJ took a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck."

Amber gave him a nod, and he walked timidly up to Cyrus's table. He took a deep breath and looked directly at Cyrus, who was deliberately avoiding his gaze. Andi and Buffy were looking away as well, but Jonah looked up at him and mouthed 'you can do it'. That gave TJ all the confidence he needed.

"Hey, Underdog. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Cyrus visibly stiffened at the nickname, and TJ got worried. What if he refused to talk to him? What if he just ignored him? What if their friendship was ruined all because-

"Sure," Cyrus said, giving a nod to Buffy and Andi. He motioned for Jonah to scooch out of the seat so he could get out, and he stood up and looked at TJ. "Let's go."

TJ could hardly believe it. Maybe this whole thing could be fixed without him having to tell Cyrus that he liked him...no. He had to do it before he chickened out.

He gave Cyrus a nod, and they walked out of the diner.

"So," Cyrus said. "What's your excuse for this one?"

TJ was taken aback. He had never heard this voice from Cyrus before. So matter-of-fact, so blunt. He fumbled for a moment but soon recovered.

"I'll tell you when we get there" he responded. After all, he still had to figure out how to tell Cyrus about the situation. How could he make him understand Kira's tone, her way with words that made him feel bad about doing a costume with one of his best friends? How he feared she had figured out his two biggest secrets; that he liked guys, and that he liked Cyrus specifically? He had to find some way to get the words out.

The two boys finally reached their destination: the swings. Cyrus sat down on his usual swing, and TJ stood in front of him.

"I don't know how to start..." TJ stuttered, nervous, while Cyrus gave him a look.

"An explanation would be nice." Cyrus shot back. "I convinced my friends that you were a good guy, even after you bullied Buffy and the whole gun thing. I stood up for you, put my own friendships on the line for you, and you betrayed me. Why?"

TJ was reeling from Cyrus's tirade and decided that he shouldn't beat around the bush. He took a deep breath, and spit out the words that could fix everything, but also potentially break apart one of his best friendships. He had to do it, now.

TJ took a deep breath, and let it out. "She implied that it was weird that we would be doing a costume together, instead of my deciding to do a costume with her. Because people would think that I'm gay or something. But here's the thing-" He stuttered. No. He had to do it. He had to tell him. "Here's the thing. I am gay. And I like you."

TJ took a deep breath and looked at Cyrus nervously. Cyrus meanwhile looked like he had gotten hit by a train. "You...you, you WHAT!?" He asked, in shock.

Now TJ had gotten the words out. Finally. So now he could run away. He spun around and took off, not once looking back. He ran back to his house, collapsed on his bed, and started sobbing. Why had he just done that? Now everything was completely ruined. His best friend, the boy who had made him feel happier than he ever had, was gone. 

He laid there for who knows how long, just thinking about everything. This sucks. This really fucking sucks.

Then, he heard a creak from his bedroom door, with the person he least expected standing in the doorway.

"Cyrus?" TJ asked groggily. "What are you doing here?" 

Cyrus said nothing but crossed the room to TJ. He looked the blond boy in the eyes and gave him a look TJ couldn't figure out. 

"I like you too," Cyrus whispered. TJ looked at him in shock. That was the last thing he had expected for Cyrus to say. What was he supposed to do now?

He looked at Cyrus, and couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Cyrus looked at him in surprise, but then started laughing too. The two boys laughed for who knows how long, both realizing how stupid they actually were.

When their laughter had died down, TJ looked at Cyrus with a smile. "God, we are idiots, aren't we."

"Yep," Cyrus commented. "Total buffoons."

He returned TJ's smile, and then reached in and gave him a hug. TJ returned it, and they both sat there together for bit.

"So, will you go out with me?" TJ asked, still engulfed in the hug.

"I would love to." Cyrus murmured into the other boy's shoulder. "But first, I need to beat Kira up."

"Can we leave that to Buffy?" TJ asked. "After she hears about this, I have a feeling she's going to be really pissed. Plus, I don't want you to break your face before our big date."

Cyrus smiled at TJ, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Fine. But I will be exchanging strong words with her."

"Of course, Underdog. Whatever you want."

And so the two boys sat there, in TJ's room, both happier than they had ever been. Because finally, the hard chats were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter in my impromptu chats series! I really appreciate all of the encouragement from you guys, and am so glad that you guys like this. I'm still working on chapter 3 of I Missed Him, so hopefully, I can finish that and post chapter 2 by Friday. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> PS: Comment if you want a bonus chapter for what happens at the spoon after TJ and Cyrus leave! Basically, if you like Ambi
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	5. BONUS CHAPTER: Jonah, Amber, and Andi have a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after TJ and Cyrus leave the spoon, leaving behind four very awkward teenagers, three of whom need to....HAVE A CHAT

**Amber's POV**

Amber saw her brother and Cyrus leave, and smiled. She was glad that TJ would finally be open and honest with Cyrus. After all, Amber had watched TJ pine over Cyrus for months, and after costume day, she was worried that the two would never get their happy ending. But now, that dream would finally come to fruition.

Amber looked at the table with the remaining members of the GHC and frowned. Why were Andi and Jonah acting so weird? Had Jonah cheated on Amber with Andi? No, he wouldn't do that. And besides, she would probably be more sad about that because it meant that Andi liked Jonah. Amber knew that she would never tell Andi she liked her because her feelings were so obviously not reciprocated, but it would still tear her to pieces. She needed to figure out why they were acting strangely.

Promptly, Buffy stood up and said something to Andi and Jonah. They nodded, and Buffy got out of the booth and left. Now, it was just Jonah and Andi, who were whispering to each other and stealing looks at Amber. She needed to clear the air. So she walked over to their table, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked with a too-fake smile.

Andi looked at her in confusion. "How do you and TJ know each other?" she asked curiously.

Amber laughed. "TJ's my little brother! Can't you see the family resemblance?"

Andi looked shocked but seemed to slowly understand.

Amber cleared her throat. It was now, or never. "Hey, Jonah, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jonah nodded and stood up. They walked over to a corner of the Spoon, and Amber took a deep breath. But before she could get the words out, Jonah interupted her. "Amber, I'm really sorry about this, but we need to break up."

Amber was shocked. What? Why would Jonah be breaking up with her? Did he somehow know about her crush on Andi?

"I really hope we can still be friends." He continued.

"Ok, that's...ok," Amber said slowly. "Can I ask why?"

Jonah hesitated. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm really, really sorry Amber."

"It's ok, really." She deliberated with herself for a moment, wondering if she should tell him she was going to break up with him. In the end, she decided not to, and just let him have the breakup.

Jonah gave her a small smile. "Good. So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing."

"OK" He turned to walk back to his table but turned back around. "Pro tip Amber? Don't be afraid to let someone know your true feelings." He winked, and walked back to his table, leaving Amber in shock. It was over. Her relationship with Jonah Beck was over. It felt like a hundred-pound weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now, maybe she might have a chance with Andi!

 

**Andi's POV**

I watched as Jonah talked with Amber, wondering what they were discussing. Probably just couple stuff. Like they do. Then, Jonah walked back over to me and gave me a big smile. Oh no. He didn't...

"Jonah, what were you guys talking about?" I asked nervously. I didn't even know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"We broke up." He said, giving me a smile. "Now you can ask her out!"

"What!" I yelled, drawing the attention of a few other patrons. I lowered my voice. "Why would you do that?" I whispered

"Because of friend code. If your friend likes someone that you're dating, you should break up with them. Friends over S.O.'s, right?"

I felt a pit in my stomach. Friends over S.O.'s. Was that what I should've done when Cyrus liked Jonah? Would that have prevented all this drama if I had just broken up with my boyfriend so my best friend didn't have to feel the way I did? I was the worst person ever.

"Friends over S.O.'s," I said slowly.

"Now, please go ask her out," Jonah said, way too excitedly for someone who had just broken up with his girlfriend. But, that was Jonah Beck. He rolled with the punches.

But before I could even respond to that, Amber walked over. "Hey, Andi. Can I ask you something?"

A kaleidoscope of butterflies exploded in my stomach. "Yeah, sure." I croaked out, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. 

"Will you go out with me?" She asked shyly.

All of my thoughts flew out of my head, except for one. One word, one hope, one desire. I smiled at her, and let that hope come to life.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the long overdue BONUS CHAPTER is finally here! Hope you guys enjoy all the ambi!
> 
> Also I FINALLY figured out how to use Rich Text, so I will be updating all of my works with that.
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this vision of Jonah calling TJ out, and then TJ simultaneously calling Jonah out, and just had to write it.  
> I'm still working on my Muffy fic, but I'm trying to see where I'm gonna go for chapter 3 before I publish chapter 2
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
